As is well known and understood, coveralls are typically worn by welders and are provided with various pouches, pockets, and loops in holding the various tools and equipments utilized in such procedures. As is also well known and understood, such coveralls are generally of a relatively light-weight fabric for summer use, and are heavily insulated for winter-wearing. As is also appreciated, a welding operation is one that affords the very distinct possibility of throwing-off sparks during the procedure--which often has the tendency to burn the clothing, to at the very least damage the clothing, or to burn the individual wearing the coveralls. As will be apparent, it would be quite useful if such coveralls can be provided with a degree of protection to the wearer against these instances, while at the same time, protecting the coveralls against "burning" or "smoldering", where replacement would then be required.